Dark Motives
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: (Possible Abuse Warning in Future)Why did he admire him so? Probably because he resembled himself, but was the complete opposite mentally. It fascinated Sonic, and challenged him at the same time. Of all of his other love interests, Shadow was the most fun to chase...
1. Mysteries in the Shadows

"About time." Sonic smirked as he dashed up to a black and red hedgehog cheekily. He appeared humorous, however inside, he was quite upset that he had waited for so long for the hedgehog he had secretly admired for a long time to appear.

Why did he admire him so? Probably because he resembled himself, but was the complete opposite of him morally. It fascinated Sonic, and challenged him at the same time. Of all his other love interests: Sally, Blaze, Amy - Shadow was the most fun to chase, the most fun to pursue. Everyone else was predictable or boring after a while.

But not Shadow.

At Sonic's retort, Shadow rolled his eyes, and folded his arms across his white, furry chest. "Yeah. I had some work to attend to."

His eyes showed no answers, and were blank but shiny. Sonic scratched his head and frowned, saying "hmm".

"Well, I won't ask - I know you well enough by now." Sonic said smiling again, with a cocked eyebrow. Sonic wanted to say so many things to Shadow, things he had thought of the whole day leading to now - while he was with Amy and Tails, or arguing with Knuckles. Every waking moment created a question he wanted to ask his lover: _What do you think, Shadow? What would you do in this situation?_ He wasn't lost, but simply, infatuated. He wanted to know Shadow even more than he already did, and be a part of his world.

But Sonic was sure that Shadow didn't give him much thought, and found him a nuisance.

Shadow closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, smiling devilishly. "It's a shame, you know. I'm sure you'd like to know what I was doing." He opened one eye and checked Sonic's expression.

Of course, Sonic was surprised, and more curious than before. _What the...?_ Was he seeing someone? Did Shadow know about Sonic's feelings? Was he joining with Eggman again...?

"Huh." Sonic said blankly. "If only it was easy to get it out of you."

"I was with one of your friends." Shadow remarked, now opening his eyes fully to observe Sonic's expression. Confusion... Surprise... Wonder.

"Um, Knuckles? Tails..."

"Amy." Shadow said, still watching him.

Sonic's heart dropped. _What if Shadow had feelings for her? Feelings that Shadow didn't have for him... What if he only wanted females... And not me? I used to think that too, but..._

Shadow expected his response, however for a different reason. He had expected that Sonic had feelings for Amy, and had become jealous. But no, not at all.

The only feelings Sonic had for Amy were irritation and bitterness, as she was always either _faking_ her anger toward him, or acting like the damsel in distress, when she was more than capable of being her own independent self - at least she'd gotten somewhere, though.

But if Shadow liked her... Well, of course. Shadow was dark, mysterious, and fiesty. Amy was bright, honest, and intense with emotion - something Shadow definitely wasn't. They would compliment each other well.

But Sonic was bright too. He was persistent, and cheeky. While he and Amy clashed at times, he always though Shadow was for him, despite their fights.

"Relax, faker. It's nothing too serious. We just share some secrets. Watch TV together. She's still all yours." Shadow had lost interest, but Sonic couldn't pick up on it. He was still captured within his own thoughts.

"Ah - I don't like Amy that way, Shadow. You know that. I want to protect her, sure - just like all of my friends."

"Well, it's a good thing then - I don't need protecting anyway." Shadow _hmph_ ed and sped off into the distance, leaving Sonic disappointed and upset.


	2. Love is Blind

_What did he mean, he didn't need protecting?_

 _He didn't want to be friends with me...?_

Sonic stared after Shadow's shadow (LOL HELP ME) as he skated off into the distance. Disrupting him was a familiar voice.

"Hey, Sonic." A chirpy pink hedgehog exclaimed, snapping Sonic out of his bewildered state. "What you doing?"

"Oh, uh... Hey, Amy. I um, I'm just, well, hanging out, you know."

"Alone?" Amy asked, confused.

"Y-yeah, that's right. Alone. Me myself and I... I am the best after all, why waste my time with anyone who can't match me?" Sonic laughed and closed his eyes, walking past her with a smirk. "Heh. Later, Ames."

"Wait, Sonic. There's something important you need to know."

Sonic spun around and looked at her. Something told him it wasn't the typical, "Please would you just take me to the movies one time?", or, "I wrote you a letter", or, "why do you always deny your feelings for me?". No, this time she was being genuine, and real - and actually attempting to get through to him. Just like the time when she lectured him on not being heroic enough... She did have good intentions after all. She sure was a good friend.

Sonic sighed. "Sure, Amy. What's up?"

Amy looked at him sincerely. "You need to be careful, Sonic. Watch your back." Their eyes stayed in contact for a few seconds, as they both tried to read each others minds.

 _What on earth does she mean? Is she going to hurt me...?_

 _Does he know what I'm referring to? I don't know if he's even seen Shadow today..._

"Just - be careful who you open up to. I've never seen you open up to anyone, but I'd hate to see you do it to the wrong person. The last thing you need is to be hurt."

 _The last thing I need?! What is this girl on about?_

Sonic gritted his teeth and became enraged. What on earth gave her the idea that he was on the tip of the iceberg, as if he was only just being held together?

Amy put her hands on her hips and turned her little nose up, rolling her eyes. "Come on, now. Don't act like you haven't been underperforming lately. Your attacks are weaker. You run slower and you have less energy than usual. Everyone's worried about you and that's what I mean when I say, the last thing you need, is to be back stabbed by someone you think you can trust."

 _Wow. Hes actually listening to me for once._

 _Wow, I have no idea what she is referring to. But, it's good advice at least - for someone who is going through what she is hallucinating that I am!_

"Ha, sure. Catch ya later, Amy!" Sonic shouted as he dashed off, in the same direction that Shadow left. He had one goal and it was to pursue his curiousity toward him.

He was blinded, and he was oblivious, of course. He had clearly forgotten _who Shadow actually was_. He had clearly forgotten that someone like Shadow never had good intentions, at least, not unless it benefitted himself as well.

But that's what love does...

It cuts out all sense.


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi all :)

If you have read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story before, please could you do me a massive favour and just post a little review with your thoughts?

I know you're probably searching for that perfect story but if you help me out just this once, it could help me write that perfect story which you could love one day!

I understand a lot of people do not believe their opinion matters, but please, if you've clicked on my story, something caught you, and I want to know what so I can keep on doing it.

I plan to continue and one day COMPLETE all my stories, and I don't mind editing some of the chapters if I agree with someones feedback.

Nothing you say is rude or inappropriate as long as you can give me examples in my writing to prove your statement.

An example of a short review could be simply:  
"I enjoyed this story because you wrote with a lot of understanding into the characters' backstories, perspectives and ideas, however you might benefit from using more structure or description of the setting (example)"

Even if you've never written a story yourself, I would still be very happy with any response.

Finally, thank you all so much not only for reading my story/stories, but also favouriting and reviewing :)

Getting an email saying someone has favourited my story makes my day honestly, it makes all the darkness in my world seem worth it if I can make someone else smile or feel something when reading my creations.

I will update this story _once I receive adequate reviews and get ahead with my university work_ :)

thank you again.


End file.
